Heartsong
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Amber and Desmond finally get married on a beautiful Wassailia evening, accompanied by special words from the past that have influenced the future queen's perspective on life and love. (Again, I'm aware that "Romance" is a category. For this it's fine and expected. lol Don't worry. I'm good! Haha.)


Heartsong

Summary: Amber and Desmond finally get married on a beautiful Wassailia evening, accompanied by special words from the past that have influenced the future queen's perspective on life and love.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except some of my OCs, like Angel, Sir Finlay, etc. 😉 Nana belongs to MarionetteJ2X.

A/N: Prepare yourselves for some mushy and endearing things in here (of course, it's a wedding, lol). It'll be something of a longer one-shot, but I want to make sure to cover everything for you. By the way, after this story, I'll be on my break to prepare the next stories (and get some relaxation in after a long school year, lol, as well as doing summer courses for my second grad degree). There will be a few surprises in here too, so look out for those! 😊 Also, I tried to do my best with wedding research, though I felt inclined to change some stuff to suit THIS wedding. So yeah. Haha. I hope you enjoy!

PS: There is a song mentioned in here somewhere. It's called "Someone Like You," and this particular version is the one by Lea Salonga. 😉 Just a bit of useful information, if you'd like to pursue that.

*Story*

One day… There was only one day standing between Amber and Desmond and their marriage. Not only that: tomorrow was also Wassailia. It was so surreal to think about, especially when they spent time reminiscing about the past, including events that had led them together.

"…pretty sure it was during that whole Enchanted Science Fair thing that I knew," Desmond finished explaining with a sheepish smile as he and Amber sat outside on a bench in the courtyard, watching the new snow falling to the earth that evening. He chuckled and dusted a few flakes from his fiancée's hair before wrapping an arm around her again, inviting her to curl up against him.

"So, you mean to tell me that you've known you've loved me since we were kids?" she asked in amusement, smirking at his steadily reddening face. "I don't know why you're so shy about _that_, Desmond… The proposal has already happened." She waved one hand as she continued thoughtfully, "Right _here_, too, wasn't it? When Sofia was off becoming a sorceress and defeating another bad guy, no less."

"Heh… You don't…think _you'll_ ever want to be on those sorts of adventures, right?" he asked uncertainly. "Not that I wouldn't support you if you wanted to, but…"

The blonde princess laughed. "Relax, Desmond. I have no interest in things like that." She shrugged as he sighed in relief. "Besides, that's more of a 'Sofia thing' anyway. I prefer to stick to my strengths and interests, none of which involve battling evil beings. And besides, I take my role as the future queen very seriously."

"Not going to lie: I'm actually really happy to hear that." He chuckled as she playfully rolled her eyes. "After the events dealing with the Never Realm, I think I've had enough of _that _kind of adventure to last me a lifetime."

Amber giggled. "I can understand that." She glanced up as the snow began falling harder and faster. "I think we need to get inside. It's a good thing we decided to have the wedding indoors tomorrow night." She stood and held out her hands, smiling as he accepted them and stood in front of her. "Let's get some hot cocoa."

He nodded. "Sounds good."

* * *

Upon entering the castle, the couple stopped after seeing Roland step over to them.

"Daddy?" Amber asked curiously as the man smiled toward them. "What's going on?"

"Desmond, do you mind if I speak to Amber alone for just a bit?" He glanced toward his future son-in-law. "It won't take long."

Desmond nodded. "Of course, King Roland." He smiled at his fiancée before walking off toward the kitchen to prepare their hot cocoa.

"I have something to show you," the king informed his daughter as he withdrew a small cloth-bound item from his pocket. "I want you to read this. What you choose to do with it is up to you, but I figured if anyone would appreciate it, you would…"

Amber blinked before accepting the small item. She pulled the fabric away, revealing a folded piece of parchment. After carefully unfolding it and reviewing it for a few moments, she looked up at her father with a few tears springing to her eyes and a soft smile on her face. "Where did you find this?"

"In a small memory box that I keep in my closet. I think your mother would want you to have this for the occasion."

She carefully wrapped the parchment again before hugging her father. "Thank you, Daddy…"

Roland chuckled and returned her hug, sighing. "You're welcome, Amber." He smiled as he released her. "I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow—on Wassailia, no less."

She laughed before wiping away her tears. "I figured it's the best day to get married… Everyone's already here to celebrate, both family and friends, so…" She shrugged.

"I agree. Well, don't keep Desmond waiting." He kissed her forehead. "I'll see you both in the morning for Wassailia, and tomorrow evening…for your wedding." He could feel himself choking up a bit upon saying those words. "My little girl…"

Amber laughed softly before kissing his cheek. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Amber…"

* * *

"Do you have your dress ready for tomorrow, Sofia?" Miranda asked as she sat on her daughter's bed, Corban lying on his sister's mattress with his head in his mother's lap, fast asleep. She smiled as she saw the auburn-haired princess emerging from her closet, a dress bag dangling from one of the more delicate hangers. "That's it, I take it?"

Sofia nodded as she grabbed hold of the polished oak bedpost, stepped onto her mattress, and then hung the bag from the top post. She glanced down at her mother. "If I leave it here, I won't forget it, and it won't get wrinkled," she reasoned as she released the post and plopped back onto the bed, sighing. "I can't believe Amber's getting married _tomorrow_…"

"I know." The queen chuckled softly as she caressed her son's hair while he slept. "Seems like only yesterday, the two of you and James were running around the castle, causing all sorts of mischief and chaos."

"Hmm." The princess sat up, smiling fondly at the sleeping prince. "Now it's Corban's turn. And even Nana, really."

"Where is she anyway?"

"Mr. Cedric took her for the night so I can get some extra sleep." She giggled. "He seems to think I'm worried or anxious, I guess."

Miranda quirked an eyebrow at her. "_Are_ you?"

"No, Mom…" She sighed, rolling her eyes momentarily before shaking her head. "The only thing that's going to change is that Desmond will be living here for good, which is completely fine by me. He's already part of the family, as far as I'm concerned."

"Well, that's not the _only _thing that's going to change, of course… But I'm glad to see how well you're taking it."

"And I'll take it just as well whenever James decides _he_ wants to get married—if he ever does." She laughed and kicked off her shoes before untying her ponytail, shaking out her wavy hair.

"And what about you?" Miranda smiled mischievously. "Any chance _you'll _ever follow in your sister's footsteps and get married someday?"

"_Mom_…" Sofia blushed, sighing as she finger-combed through her hair before tossing it behind her, letting it trail along the covers. "I don't know. Maybe, but not right _now_. I'm not ready." She shook her head.

"That's fine." She reached out and gently caressed her daughter's cheek, smiling as Sofia blinked at her. "Maybe one day, you will be."

The princess sighed softly. "_Maybe_. Right now, I like my life the way it is."

"I know. And in a way, you're kind of doing things backwards, without ever meaning to." She laughed. "I mean, Nana was just as much a surprise to us as she was to you. And Cedric, for that matter."

The younger girl giggled. "But a welcomed surprise…" She leaned over and kissed her mother's cheek. "Good night, Mom." She then repeated the actions for her sleepy brother. "Good night, Corban." She sat up and yawned momentarily before smiling tiredly. "I'll see you two in the morning."

"Night, sweetheart. Get some rest." Miranda gently hugged her daughter with her free arm (Corban still nestled in her other, with his head on her shoulder) before leaving for the evening.

Sofia pulled her covers back and settled down before reaching over to the lamp by her side and dousing it. She sighed softly as the darkness began to lull her into a comforting rest. She was both excited and nervous about tomorrow, though, which sent her mind spiraling. She'd never been overly good with change, but she had learned to cope. However, _this_ change… It was so beyond comprehension.

"Amber's getting married," she murmured to herself, laughing quietly. "I don't think it fully hit me until now…" She smiled and shook her head. "It's going to be fine though. We all love Desmond. He's so good for her and loves her so much…" She nodded once. "It's okay. It's going to be fine." Satisfied, she rolled over and soon found herself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the tower, Cedric was in his own bed with an arm draped over his head while Nana sat at the end, brushing out the long red hair of her baby doll. She was so focused on what she was doing, her little tongue sticking out one side of her mouth in concentration, that she didn't hear the bedding rustle next to her.

"Up late, aren't you?" Wormwood inquired with a smirk as the child blinked at him before snickering. "I think you've about brushed that poor doll's hair as much as you can. You should probably get some rest now." He glanced toward Cedric before rolling his eyes. "It seems your so-called guardian has already beat you to it."

"I'm not asleep, Wormy," Cedric insisted as he sighed and sat up, leaning against his pillows. He'd already discarded his robe for the evening, left in his daily outfit sans shoes. He removed his gloves and set them aside, being especially careful not to lose the Berry Band. He looked toward the pink-haired girl before smiling, holding out his hands to her. "Come here, my little one."

Nana smiled brightly before clutching her doll in one arm and moving over to her guardian, snuggling next to him and sighing in content.

"Wormwood is actually right, Nana. It is certainly time for you to get some rest. But first…" He grabbed his wand and tapped her red dress, murmuring a quick spell and changing her outfit into a red pajama set instead. He then did the same for himself, his typical dark purple pajama shirt and pants appearing. He placed the wand aside. "Tomorrow is going to be a very busy day, you know."

Wormwood flew up to his perch beside the door to Cedric's bedroom and watched them curiously.

"And you will wear something a bit different from what you normally do," Cedric continued, explaining the upcoming events. "Princess Amber will be getting married, so you'll be wearing a…mini princess dress, I suppose."

The raven rolled his eyes.

Nana gasped, her green eyes widening in interest as she leaned closer to Cedric, her tiny hand clasping his.

Cedric chuckled. "And Sofia… She'll be the Maid of Honor, so you'll see her in a new dress as well." He then pondered, "I wonder what her dress looks like… She never would show me."

"Isn't there some rule about that?" Wormwood asked, yawning. "Like not showing the guests your dress prior to the wedding or something like that?"

"That's for the _bride_, Wormy. Sofia's not the one getting married." He shook his head. "Not any time soon, anyway."

"Indeed," the bird laughed. He shrugged as Cedric gave him a pointed look.

"I don't understand the fuss over weddings anyway," Cedric continued, yawning. "They're so flashy with far too many people. Plus, the 'color scheme' debacle is an enormous waste of time. Not to mention the headache over deciding food and seating situations. Ugh, I'd advise anyone planning to marry to just elope. It saves on money, time, and (in my opinion) aggravation of dealing with others."

"You mean to tell me that you'd have them miss the blasted bouquet toss?" Wormwood gasped in feigned horror. "The celebratory dancing with inexperienced nuisances? The awkward conversation with relatives you've never met?" He scoffed. "Good call."

"Anyway…" The sorcerer turned to his charge, who was still staring at him. "I'm sure tomorrow will be all right, though. I suppose I owe you a bedtime story now… What would you like to hear then?"

Nana smiled and crawled into his lap before reaching over to his bedside table and pointing at the framed photo of him, Sofia, and herself.

"…Er… You want to hear…how I met Sofia?"

The little girl nodded happily before snuggling back to his side as he pulled the covers over them.

"Oh, wow. That was so long ago…"

"And it's such a boring story," Wormwood quipped. "Tell her the story about how you took over the kingdom instead. That's much better, even if it _was_ short-lived."

"Knock it off, Wormwood." Cedric leaned back against his pillows and caressed the child's back. "Nana wants to hear _this_ story, so I would like to oblige her."

"Fine. You won't have to sing her to sleep for a change. She'll doze off after hearing the mundane and annoying 'Mr. Ceedric' references from the most oblivious princess _I've _ever met." He yawned before settling down, closing his eyes.

"Ignore him."

Nana snickered.

"All right, well, it all began many years ago, when Sofia's mother Queen Miranda married King Roland." Seeing her confused look, he added, "I'll explain that later. Anyway… With their marriage, that meant that Queen Miranda's daughter, Sofia, would now be a princess and would move into the castle as well." He trailed his fingers through the girl's hair, smiling as she sighed in content. "I first saw her when I was asked to create a magical display of flowers, which she seemed to enjoy. But I _met_ her when…" He chuckled. "Well, we literally ran into each other." He smirked as Nana giggled. "And that's when it all began…"

He spent at least an hour telling Nana all about the first few years of his and Sofia's friendship: both the good and the bad, as he knew that she deserved to know the truth. Perhaps not so surprisingly, she didn't seem to be affected at all when he told her that he _had_ tried to steal Sofia's amulet to take over the kingdom, and later used the Medusa Stone to _actually_ overtake Enchancia. For some reason, it just didn't seem to be a big deal. But when he told her about how Sofia had given him a second chance after he'd betrayed the royal family's trust, and then how both he and Sofia had saved each other on many occasions, that's when she began to just smile happily.

"And down the road a bit," he concluded, "we met this interesting little strawberry girl, who managed to captivate our attention…and our hearts." He gently nuzzled her cheek as she giggled softly. "And that's when a whole new story began. The end."

Nana clapped her hands a few times before yawning.

"I think it's best if we get some sleep now, little one." He sighed tiredly and adjusted the pillows and blankets a bit before closing his eyes, smiling as he felt Nana curling up next to him again. "Good night, Nana. Pleasant dreams."

Silent as always, the little one drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Baileywick removed his spectacles, lowering them onto his bedside table as he sat on his small bed and stretched his weary limbs. It had been a very long day (and week, and month…), making sure the preparations for Amber's and Desmond's wedding were done for tomorrow. Not only that, but he'd also had to help oversee the Wassailia tree and final decorative touches, as well as make sure all the gifts were stored as they usually were.

He could feel the effects of the job weighing more heavily on him, especially as he was growing older. He glanced at himself in the mirror, the candlelight flickering a bit to highlight his tired eyes. It was a good thing he didn't _look _as old and tired as he _felt_, he supposed.

With a small sigh, he ambled over to his chest of drawers and withdrew his pajamas, yawning into one hand. "Better get some rest," he reasoned as he looked back at the mirror. "Princess Amber is getting married tomorrow." Those words felt so foreign on his tongue. No, that couldn't be right… He'd always imagine Amber as the sassy little blonde girl ordering the other workers around when she was six years old; the unpredictable ten-year-old girl whose moods could change very quickly (and often did, especially if she was concerned about parties); the far more kind-hearted and patient thirteen-year-old girl who studied the role of her future queenship with dedication… He never imagined he'd have a young woman about to marry the love of her life on his hands…

Baileywick sat down on his bed again, his pajamas clutched in one hand as his other lifted to his mouth in surprise. "Where did the years go?" he asked softly, a surge of rare emotion welling within him. He allowed one tear to trail down his cheek before hastily wiping it away. "No, we'll have none of that." He cleared his throat before holding onto the pajamas more firmly. "It is a natural part of life. Things change. People change. And that's perfectly fine." He forced a smile to his face before finally discarding his steward outfit into a hamper and sliding on his gray-toned winter pajamas.

He pushed the covers back and slid underneath them, sitting up and grasping the solitary candle before blowing out the flame.

* * *

The next morning was very busy and rather cheerful. The castle was coated in varying shades of red, green, gold, silver, and blue. The royal family and their guests (including friends, villagers, workers, and many others) were in and out, celebrating the Wassailia season. The breakfast had been eaten, and the gifts had been exchanged. All was going well.

"I love my necklace, Angel," Calista told her boyfriend, who smiled at her. She wore a red robe fairly similar to her typical one, though it had gold trimming on her sleeves and the edges of the fabric. She reached up and clasped the red jewel. "Where did you find something like this?"

"There is a woman in the tribe similar to mine who crafts them from both magic and ancient minerals," he explained thoughtfully as they sat on a sofa next to each other. "She said this one is called the Lava Stone, because it is as red as the lava that once poured from the volcano where the minerals were harvested."

"Wow…" She lowered her hand from her necklace to his arm. "I hope my gift was all right for you." She sighed, clasping her hands together. "I'm not altogether wonderful at gift-giving."

Angel chuckled, lifting his left arm and lowering the dark blue sleeve of his festive outfit to show her the leather band she had made for him fastened around his wrist. It was dark brown with red and turquoise gems lining the band, and his name was stitched into the middle with gold thread. "I think it is wonderful, my _Chante_. Do not diminish your considerate gift."

She smiled shyly as he picked up one of her hands, gently kissing it. "Thank you, Angel…"

* * *

"This place looks amazing!" Hildegard gushed as she walked with Clio, Lucinda, Ruby, and Jade through the castle hallways. "Take notes, girls: Wassailia weddings have the best decorations, and I've seen a _lot _of wedding decorations." She smirked as she whipped out her fan and waved it in front of her face a few times before snapping it shut again.

"Tell Zandar that," Clio teased with a grin, making her best friend blush. "If he ever gets up the nerve to finally propose to you, immediately tell him about the Wassailia decorations idea."

"Oh, stop it, Clio." The taller princess scoffed and fluffed out her dark hair. "Zandar and I are taking things slowly."

"I'll say," Jade remarked with a small smirk. "Haven't you two been dating for, like, a hundred years now?"

"It's been three years, thank you." She rolled her eyes as the other girls laughed. "Just because we're not rushing to the 'I do's' doesn't mean that we won't _eventually_ get married."

"Gotta be honest," Ruby remarked with a small grin as she faced Hildegard, "I figured you'd beat Amber to the whole marriage thing."

"She spent most of her life trying to beat Amber to everything else," Clio responded, causing the other princess to growl a bit. "By the time it came to marriage, she was tired."

"Would you _stop_ that, Clio? For goodness sake, my love life is not up for discussion."

"But it's so much fun," Lucinda teased, hovering around the other girl as she floated by on her broom.

* * *

"You got it, Nana?" Sofia asked as she held the little girl up to the tree, smiling as her charge grasped a small gingerbread cookie that had been tied around a branch as a Wassailia ornament.

Nana nodded enthusiastically as her guardian lowered her once more, allowing her to sit on her shoulder. Happily, the little one began munching on her cookie.

"Is that sanitary?" Cedric asked in concern, wincing. "It's been on a tree, for goodness sake."

"Cheer up, Mr. Cedric," Sofia teased, laughing. "It's Wassailia. Everything is coated in sugar, happiness, and love."

"Ah, yes," he murmured with a small smile toward his partner. "The same ingredients that make you up, eh?"

Sofia blushed a bit before grinning and hugging him. "Happy Wassailia, Mr. Cedric." She laughed as Nana finished off her cookie and latched onto Cedric's neck, also hugging him.

"Happy Wassailia, my girls," he laughed, returning their hugs.

"Hey, Sofia!" Vivian called as she walked over to them, her hair tied back in a half-up style and her red and pink dress every bit as festive as Sofia's and Nana's matching red and green ones.

"Vivian, you made it!" Sofia made sure Nana was securely in Cedric's arms before hurrying over and hugging her other best friend. She smiled toward the dark-haired princess. "I was getting a little worried you wouldn't be able to come, especially since you said your mom wasn't feeling well."

"She's better. My dad is taking care of her while I'm here."

The Enchancian princess nodded before biting her lip, hesitating to ask her next question. "How… How is Clover?"

Vivian smiled warmly. "He's doing fine." She laughed as she heard the other girl sigh in relief. "He and Crackle are always playing around in our garden. He seems like he's gotten his second wind too. Weirdly enough, even though he's pretty old for a bunny, he's got a lot of fire in him."

"Yes, that's probably because of the hyperactive dragon," Wormwood muttered quietly yet sardonically to Sofia as he swooped down and landed on her shoulder. "She's got him fired up, all right."

Sofia held back a laugh before smiling kindly toward Vivian. "I still can't thank you enough for taking care of him, especially since I'm always gone on so many Protector missions and everything. It wasn't fair, leaving him behind so often." She fidgeted with the fabric on her dress. "I didn't mean to do that to him."

"I'm sure he knows that. But maybe you could visit sometime. And bring Nana, because I'm sure he'd love to get to meet her."

She nodded. "I think I just might." She hugged her friend once again. "I'll see you tonight at the wedding, right?"

"Sure thing. Meanwhile, I saw that James was challenging Zandar to a mock duel, so this I've _gotta_ see." She grinned before turning and walking off.

"_You_," Sofia began before smirking at Wormwood, "are bad."

He returned her smirk. "_You_ tried not to laugh at it, Princess. Don't get all high and mighty on me now."

* * *

The castle was bustling with effervescent energy that hadn't been seen since before Roland and Miranda married. While the guests were able to find some enjoyable games to play (like indoor croquet or card games) or other pastimes to enjoy, the wedding party was close to having to prepare for the upcoming nuptials.

Sir Finlay and his family had just arrived, and Sapphire was slated to be the flower girl to Corban's ring bearer. While Davina wasn't officially in the wedding party, she did get to reunite with her new friend Nana, who was more than thrilled to see her.

A while later, it was time to set the wedding plan into action.

"Okay, you guys!" Sofia called, getting the attention of the other bridesmaids (Hildegard, Clio, and Calista) and Sapphire and Nana (who now planned to share the role of flower girls). "Let's meet in my room, and we can get dressed. Groomsmen, follow James, and he'll show you where to get changed."

"This is so weird," Zandar admitted to Desmond as he, Khalid, and Angel followed James (who was holding Corban) while the girls went in the other direction. "I can't believe you're finally marrying Amber."

The fair-haired prince flushed a bit, shrugging. "Neither can I, Zandar…"

"This is it, Rollie," Miranda whispered to Roland as they watched the two parties walking in separate directions, a sad smile appearing on her face. "Are you ready?"

"I don't think anyone's ever ready to give a child away…" Roland chuckled softly as he wrapped an arm around his wife. "But… Desmond is already part of our family, so this is just…making it official, I suppose."

"Mm." She chuckled and leaned forward, kissing him on the lips. She then nodded upward, indicating a sprig of mistletoe. "Might want to warn the other guests about these. I've already counted 28. Amber wasn't playing around this year."

The king laughed. "How appropriate…"

"Ceddy, come along," Cordelia called to her brother as she beckoned him forward. "I need your help with the chocolate fountain. It seems to be acting strangely." She frowned, folding her arms as Cedric seemed rather distracted. "Cedric!"

"Huh?" Cedric turned, blinking at his sister's annoyed stare. "Sorry, Cordy. What?"

"What is the matter with you?" She looked beyond his stance before smiling. "Ah, I see. Both Sofia and Nana are in the wedding, so now you don't have anyone to talk to."

"That's not true. I have Wormwood." He looked toward his shoulder, seeing it was empty. "Er…" He sighed. "Great. Even the raven abandoned me."

"Come on, already. Let the girls get through the wedding, and then you can talk to them as much as you'd like." She grabbed his arm and tugged him along. "And I already predict that Sofia will ask you to dance with her."

"That's a given," he laughed softly. "The real question is, 'How many _times_?'" With one last glance in the girls' direction (though they'd already disappeared), he followed his sister to help out with the fountain.

* * *

In the groomsmen's changing room (which was just a sealed-off common room), all the guys had dressed in their wedding outfits. Desmond wore a nicely tailored suit, including a white long-sleeved collared shirt and a matching set of black vest and trousers. His shoes were also a shiny black color. Around his neck was a royal blue tie, and the beautiful matching blue buttons trailing down the vest kept his appearance prim and orderly. A long black jacket sat snuggly on his shoulders and framed him well. In addition, on the left side of his jacket's lapel, he wore a small chartreuse rose boutonniere and a tiny emblem of the Enchancian crest.

The others were dressed in matching outfits similar to Desmond's, though none of them wore the jacket. Their own boutonnieres were pinned to the left side of their vests. Khalid had his dark curly hair pulled back into a short ponytail, while Angel left his long and loose, with a few feathers strategically placed throughout. Zandar kept his turban wrapped securely around his head.

James nudged Desmond as he finished tying his tie. "Amber is going to faint when she sees you in this outfit, Des." He then knelt toward Corban, who was dressed in a black and white outfit similar to theirs but with a blue cravat at his neck. He reached up and adjusted his little brother's collar, smiling as the little boy grinned at him.

Desmond laughed uncertainly, tugging at his jacket sleeve. "I'm not so sure, James… I haven't even seen _her_ dress yet, so _I_ may be the one doing the fainting…"

"Let's try _not_ to faint, please?" Zandar asked with a small laugh. "I'm not sure what sort of wedding _that_ would be, but I'm pretty sure it would concern a lot of people."

The groom smiled sheepishly. "I'll do my best."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Sofia's room, the girls had finished dressing and were now working on fixing their hair. Sofia, Calista, Hildegard, and Clio all wore white calf-length single-shoulder dresses with pink ruffles beneath the top layer. Along the top part of the dresses, spanning from the shoulder to around the chest and back sections, were small pink flowers that had been sewn into the fabric. Around their waists and off to the right side of each dress lay complex ribbons of varying shades (purple for Sofia, red for Calista, teal for Hildegard, and pink for Clio). Each girl also wore white lace-up sandals and yellow flowers around each of their wrists and on either side of their heads. Sofia still wore her rings, her ES bracelet, her amulet, and even her Enchantlet ("You never know when you'll need it," she had reasoned with a somewhat skeptical Hildegard earlier).

Sapphire wore a smaller version of the dresses, though hers was floor length and had only one pink flower on the left shoulder strap. Around her waist was a blue sash with a matching bow. Her hair was tied into two ponytails on either side of her head, her hair adorned with the yellow flowers both in a crown form and as hair ties. Like the other girls, she also wore the flowers on her wrists and had white sandals.

Nana wore her hair similarly to Sapphire: in tiny ponytails on either side of her head, with the flowers encircling each ponytail, both wrists, and even her leaf cap. Her dress was floor-length and had a white outer layer, a pink under layer, and a bright pink collar at her neck, along with a matching bow tied around her waist.

"This may take a while," Clio informed Sofia as she sat behind her on the other princess's bed, her hands working deftly as she slowly braided her friend's hair. Her own hair had yet to be braided and was constantly falling in her face, though she tossed it back behind her back each time.

Sofia smiled sheepishly. "Yeah… I've kind of gotten used to it. I know a braiding spell, though, if it'll help."

"No, no, no," Hildegard scolded, shaking her head. "It means more when it's done by hand."

The younger princess shrugged. "If you say so."

Amber had yet to get dressed. She sat in a chair on the other side of her sister's room, a silk white robe tied tightly around her waist and matching shoes underneath. Her hair was down and wavy for now, and her makeup had yet to be done. She seemed rather contemplative, though the others had been a bit too preoccupied to notice.

She blinked and looked down as she noticed a small tug on her robe. She smiled at the tiny strawberry girl, whose wide green eyes seemed to pierce right through her pensive thoughts. "Hey, Nana." She picked her up and tapped her nose, eliciting a giggle from the little one. "You look so sweet. I'm glad you're going to be in the wedding." Upon mentioning the very real word, she sighed, standing up. "I think I need to… I need some air." She walked over to Sofia's bed and passed the little girl off to her sister. "I'll be back."

Sofia frowned in concern as Clio continued steadily braiding her hair. "Amber? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she assured her, as well as the other girls. "I'll be back in a little bit: I promise." With a wistful smile, she left the room.

"It's nerves," Hildegard informed the others, shaking her head. "Really, can you blame her? It's all come down to this."

"I hope she's okay," Sapphire lamented with a small frown.

"She'll be fine," Sofia told her, smiling encouragingly toward the silver-haired girl. "She's probably just anxious, especially since this is her big day. If I know Amber, she just needs a little bit of time to process things, and she'll return with a better mind." Inwardly, she thought to herself, '_At least, I hope so…_'

* * *

Cedric sighed tiredly after having helped Cordelia fix the chocolate fountain. In fact, he'd gotten roped into several last-minute magical fixes, and he was in desperate need of some time to himself. Being a natural loner and introvert (at least a majority of the time), all those people who were waiting around until the wedding began were really starting to make him uncomfortable. Therefore, the only natural thing for him to do was to retreat to his tower for some much-needed alone time.

He hadn't expected someone to hinder his hasty escape, however, and he crashed directly into that person and caught himself before falling. "Let me guess… Sof—" He paused, blinking when he saw _not_ Sofia, but Amber before him instead. His eyes widened. "Princess Amber, wh—what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be getting dressed for your wedding?"

She smiled guiltily. "I just…needed some space."

The sorcerer scoffed. "I _completely_ understand that. Trust me." He jabbed his thumb behind him, indicating the hoard of people. "Have you _seen_ how many guests have turned up for this?"

She giggled. "Yeah… I hate to impose, but while you're getting some alone time… Mind if I get some too?"

He frowned curiously. "With me?" Seeing her nod, he shrugged. "Certainly, Princess Amber. If that's what you want." He held out an arm to her, smiling as she took it, and led her to his tower. "Not that it's any of my business, but…that's _not_ your wedding gown, correct?"

Amber rolled her eyes. "Perceptive as always, Cedric." She grinned. "It's just a dressing robe. I was letting the other girls get ready first before the maids have to help me into my gown. It could take a while, though. They're braiding Sofia's hair right now."

"That _will_ take a while," Cedric remarked as he opened the door to his workshop and led her inside. "Believe me. I've braided her hair bef—um, never mind." He distractedly scratched the back of his head as Amber eyed him curiously.

"I knew you two spent a lot of time together, but that's new information for me." She laughed.

He sat down on a stool before summoning a more comfortable chair for Amber. After she sat, he folded his arms and leaned back against his desk. "You seem troubled."

"Not…_troubled_, really," she corrected, sighing softly as she twirled her fingers around her hair. "I guess I'm just nervous. I know my friends and family are all here, but…" She smiled sadly toward the sorcerer, who seemed to catch her meaningful look. "It would have been nice if…_she_ could have been here too, you know?"

"The Queen?" Cedric returned her solemn smile before nodding. "I know your mother would have loved to see you get married, Princess. More than that, she'd be proud of who you've already become as well. You're a future queen we should be grateful for, because you've already proven yourself beyond measures."

Amber laughed lightly. "Thanks, Cedric." She withdrew the small parchment from her robe pocket, running her thumbs over the folded item as she told him, "Daddy gave me this last night. It was my mom's…" She glanced up at him. "Were you at their wedding?"

He nodded quietly.

"Did she…?" She frowned before tucking her loose hair behind her ears, a clear sign of apprehension. "Did she…recite a poem or something for Daddy?"

"Oh, wow…" He pondered her question before shrugging. "It's possible, I suppose. I can't quite remember everything from that time, I'm afraid."

She unfolded the parchment and pushed herself up, walking over and sitting next to him on the stool. "Here."

Cedric took the aged paper and carefully read over each word. As he neared the end, a soft smile appeared on his face as he nodded. "Oh, yes… I actually _do_ remember this now. It _was_ a poem that your mother wrote the night before her wedding."

The blonde tilted her head. "How do you know?"

"Because, believe it or not, she actually came to _me _for help with it."

* * *

*Flashback*

"Cedric!"

Cedric flinched in surprise as he heard his name called through the door to his workshop. He'd been on a roll with his latest discovery, but that voice could only belong to one person… Hurriedly, he moved over toward the door and pulled it open, smiling at the young woman before him. "Good evening, Princess Lorelei. I'm surprised to see you."

Lorelei smirked at him before rolling her eyes. "Since when? And stop with the 'Princess' thing already, Cedric. We have been friends for years. Titles keep us apart, and I don't like that at all."

He nodded in understanding. "I apologize. Force of habit… Lorelei."

She giggled. "That's better." She withdrew a small parchment from her dress pocket and unfolded it, placing it on his worktable. "I was wondering if you could help me with this." She watched as he glanced at it out of curiosity. "It is a poem for Roland."

"Uh, poetry, huh?" He sighed. "Wouldn't Baileywick be a better person to ask?"

"Of course! If I wanted my grammar and handwriting critiqued." She rolled her eyes yet again as he laughed. "I admire Baileywick. Love him to pieces. But he is not one of my closest friends. _You _are. You would understand what I'm trying to say better than anyone. So please, Cedric? Please read it for me?"

"Very well." He sat down and poured over the poem she'd written. It wasn't too long or too short. It said everything that needed to be said. But there was something…off. "I'm not so sure about this line: _You're my heart's melodic tune_. It just seems…wordy."

"Well, what would _you_ suggest?" she asked in honest interest. She'd considered that line to be somewhat romantic, but she also felt it was strangely written.

"What about just saying, _You're my Heartsong_?"

"Is that even a word?" she giggled as he passed the parchment back to her.

"Of course! A Heartsong is the internal sound you hear when someone you care about is near you." He blushed a bit as she carefully observed him. "Or at least… That's what my friend Juliana used to say. And even Cordelia for that matter."

"Heartsong, huh?" Lorelei grinned. "I like that. I think I'll go with that." She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Cedric. You're the best."

*End Flashback*

* * *

"Wow," Amber murmured with a soft smile. "I think it's so neat how close you and my mom were. Kind of like the way you are now with Sofia, hmm?"

"Yes, in a way. Though your mother and Sofia are very different people, they still both possess similar qualities."

"You ever think that maybe… Maybe Mom came back through Sofia or something?" Even without waiting for his response, she laughed. "That's ridiculous, I know. Although it _would_ explain why she's always scolding me when I do something stupid."

Cedric chuckled. "I can honestly say this with full confidence: stranger things _have_ happened. But I'm not so sure about that, Princess Amber. I think that, perhaps, their personalities are just similar in many ways."

"Probably so." She pocketed the poem again before standing up, smiling as he followed her actions. "I feel a bit better now. I guess I should head back to Sofia's room so the maids can help me put my dress on." She scrutinized him for a few moments before asking, "You're not wearing _that_ to my wedding, are you?"

Feeling slightly attacked, the sorcerer blinked. "It's… What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"First of all, you always wear your robe. And it's a _work_ robe. You're not going to be expected to work at my wedding, Cedric." She placed her hands on either side of his arms. "You're a friend. You're _my _friend. And I want you to come as such." She sighed as he seemed uncertain. "And if you're not going to do it for me, do it for Sofia. We both know you two will end up dancing, and she'll be in her bridesmaid outfit while you'll be wearing…well, this." She gestured toward his usual outfit. "Mix it up a bit. Try something new."

"Er…" He swallowed nervously. "And…what exactly would that entail?"

She smirked. "Do you trust me?"

"Not in particular." He shrugged as she gasped in surprise. "Not when you ask with _that_ tone, anyway."

The princess giggled. "Don't you worry, Cedric." She winked. "I think I've got just the right outfit for you to wear. And you will look, as Sofia often says, 'ah-mazing.' Come on!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the tower once more.

* * *

"Do you think one of us should go look for her?" Clio asked the others as Hildegard finished braiding her hair, tying it off with a white ribbon similar to Sofia's. "She's been gone for half an hour, at _least_."

"I'm sure she'll be back soon," Sofia reasoned calmly as she focused on braiding Calista's hair. "Like I said, she may have just needed a break." After hearing the door to her room rattle, she glanced over and smiled. "See? She's back."

Amber smiled sheepishly after entering and hearing her sister's comment. "Sorry I was gone for so long… But I _do_ have a surprise." She reached outside the door and pulled a rather reluctant Cedric into the room, giggling as the girls paused and stared at him in astonishment. "Well?"

"Ceddy!" Sapphire called happily.

"Uncle Ceddy?" Calista asked in awe, laughing.

"Ah, Mr. Cedric!" Sofia smiled fondly at her partner as Nana scrambled to the top of her head, peering over at her other guardian in excitement. "You're here! And just in time too!" She finished tying off Calista's hair and walked over to her friend. "I was about to come find you and ask if…" She paused for a moment. "Where did you get…this outfit?"

Cedric squirmed a bit in discomfort, still trying to get used to the black tux Amber had procured for him. His slacks matched the form-fitting coat with tails, which ended somewhere around his knees. On his feet were some new shiny black shoes, as well. Beneath the coat lay a purple vest with gold buttons and a cream collared shirt. A purple bowtie completed his ensemble, though it seemed a bit lopsided in his haste to change. "Your… Your sister found it," he reasoned, stepping back a bit as Sofia moved toward him.

She smiled and lifted his hands, quirking an eyebrow at him. "Always with the gloves, huh?"

"They're necessary," he argued lightly.

Sofia giggled. "It's a wedding, Mr. Cedric. Let me see." She took one of his hands, gently tugging the glove off and setting it aside on her vanity. She did the same thing with his next glove but made sure to restore his Berry Band. "There," she murmured, gently threading her fingers through his and smiling softly. "That's better."

"Is it?" he asked uncertainly, still so uncomfortable in his new outfit.

"Oh, just one more thing." The princess reached up and undid his bowtie, straightening the silk fabric. Then, she tied it again, fluffing it out to make it more presentable. "There you go." She giggled as he looked away in apparent embarrassment. "You look really nice, by the way."

"Thank you, Sofia…" He looked back at her, finally fully taking in the dress she was wearing. "And you look…quite lovely."

Sofia blushed modestly but smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Cedric…"

"And what about us?" Hildegard quipped, folding her arms. "I guess we're the unappealing casserole everyone always passes over, and Sofia's the strawberry shortcake or something."

"_Wow_," Clio laughed, shaking her head. "What a comparison, Hildy…"

Cedric blinked before laughing nervously. "Er, you… You all look very nice." He looked up and smiled, holding out his hands and pulling his charge into his arms. "Oh, Nana, you look absolutely adorable!"

The little girl grinned happily and snuggled against his chest affectionately.

"I hate to be _that person_," Calista mumbled as she got the others' attention, "but we have one hour until the wedding starts." She smiled toward Cedric. "And Uncle Ceddy, I love you, but we still have to get Amber dressed, so…"

"Say no more," he insisted as he handed Nana back to Sofia. "I'll, um… I'll just go…occupy my time until the wedding."

Sofia offered him a soft smile. "We're still going to dance afterward, right?"

He returned her smile, nodding. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Sofia." He gently squeezed her hand before bowing respectfully to the others and leaving.

Amber laughed as she pulled her wedding dress out of its large bag. "I had a feeling you'd like your late holiday gift, Sofia. Even had a bow on it!" She laughed harder.

The younger princess tossed her sister a pointed stare. "Very funny, Amber."

The future queen just grinned. "And Happy Wassailia to you too, dear sister."

* * *

Since the snow was still pouring down in droves (as it had been doing the last week or so), many were grateful that the wedding would take place indoors. Because the temperature inside could be magically controlled, the guests and the bridal party were able to wear whatever made them comfortable, despite it being wintertime.

* * *

Evening had come quicker than anticipated. The audience now filled out, consisting of several of both Amber's and Desmond's friends and family members, including Grand Mum, Tilly and Sir Bartleby, and Baileywick (who was sitting next to Cordelia and trying so hard to compose himself after his little breakdown the previous night). Even Cedric's parents were there, sitting just behind both of their children, and looking quite thrilled to see the future queen and her love unite at last. Roland had ushered everyone into the throne room, where several chairs were now set up in two different rows. Like the rest of the castle, it was decorated for Wassailia. However, more greens than reds were seen this year, so as not to overpower the wedding colors.

The king stood before the crowd, a pleased smile on his face as the talking slowed to a murmur before becoming obsolete altogether. He'd dressed in his formal outfit for the occasion: his soft red tunic with a gold sash tied about his waist, with a black sash trailing from his right shoulder into his gold sash, several regalia pinned to his tunic, light pants, dark boots, an ermine cloak fastened around his shoulders, and his special occasion crown. "Friends, family, and subjects of Enchancia," he began in his usual regal yet warm manner, "I am more than grateful that you were able to be here this evening for my daughter's wedding. I'm aware it is Wassailia and the weather is a bit harsh, but I am eternally humbled by your presence." He paused momentarily as his eyes trained on the back doors, which were currently closed and guarded by a few of his workers. "It is my hope that this union of my daughter, Princess Amber, and the love of her life, Prince Desmond, will bring about peace and perseverance in the years to come, even after I pass along my legacy to her. Thank you, sincerely, for being willing to be a part of what will be one of the happiest days of not only my daughter's life, but mine as well."

With nothing more to say, he made a quick yet smooth exit out of the room.

A swell of music from the orchestra to the side played around the throne room, and with it came the dimming of the magical lighting as well as new twinkling beams of light along several strands of garland.

Desmond walked from his position at the side of the room to the center of the steps where the thrones usually sat. The fair-haired prince sighed once, his nerves overtaking him. "This is happening," he mumbled silently to himself, his fingers becoming cold. He took in a deep breath before exhaling slowly, his eyes turning instead to Merlin, who was acting as the wedding officiator.

"Everything all right, Prince Desmond?" the old man whispered kindly.

Desmond smiled nervously before nodding. "Y-Yeah…" He then turned, his eyes glued to the doors at the back of the room.

The orchestral music suddenly faded and changed to a new, softer, and even more melodic tune. It was different from what they'd rehearsed a few days ago, catching many people off guard, including Desmond. More magical lighting soon appeared around them as holographic snow began falling in the room.

Suddenly, Amber's voice echoed through the room as the doors in the back opened and the crowd stood for the procession.

_I peer through windows, watch life go by…  
Dream of tomorrow, and wonder why…_

Desmond's mouth hung open in surprise upon hearing his fiancée's voice. She had managed to keep _this_ aspect of their wedding a secret.

Sofia and James walked in first, arms linked until the point where they separated, Sofia veering off to the left and James to the right, directly next to Desmond, who seemed to be shaking.

_The past is holding me, keeping life away.  
I wander lost in yesterday,  
Wanting to fly, but scared to try._

James smiled playfully at his almost-brother-in-law. He really hadn't had a clue.

_But if someone like you  
Found someone like me…_

Hildegard and Zandar entered next, warm smiles on their faces—not just because of the wedding of their friends, but also because they were able to walk together (naturally). Like James and Sofia, they parted at the steps.

_Then suddenly, nothing would ever be the same!_

Next to enter were Clio and Khalid, both seeming to have a small giggle fit before calming down and walking forward.

_My heart would take wing, and I'd feel so alive  
If someone like you found me…_

The next two to enter were Calista and Angel, who seemed even more enamored with each other than before. They, like the others, parted and went to their positions.

_So many secrets I long to share.  
All I have needed is someone there._

Next to enter was little Corban, his tailored suit finely pressed and a goofy grin on his face as he carried a pillow with two rings twinkling under the magical lighting. Those in the audience couldn't help smiling at the little boy's enthusiasm. Not far behind him were both Sapphire and Nana, who held hands and used their free hands to scatter rose petals from the basket dangling between their linked hands. After they hit their midpoint, the doors closed again.

_To help me see a world I've never seen before,  
Allowed to open every door  
To set me free so I can soar!_

Once the children made it to their spots (Corban standing by James and Sapphire and Nana standing next to Sofia and Hildegard), the doors opened once again.

Desmond's mouth dropped open, his eyes tearing instantly upon seeing Amber, whose arm was linked with Roland's as they stepped into the room. Her golden hair was tied into an intricate bun atop her head and held in place with a beautiful tiara, with a few tendrils of her blonde locks framing either side of her face. Her pristine white gown was eloquent, just as he'd expected. It was strapless and had lovely, intricate designs spanning down the front of her gown. From her hands to just above her elbows, she wore matching white gloves, and in her hands lay a beautiful bouquet of white and pink roses and baby's breath. Lastly, around her neck was a matching collar-necklace, and her veil fell from the top of her head to a few feet behind her as she and her father walked forward.

_If someone like you found someone like me,  
Then suddenly nothing would ever be the same._

Sofia and James exchanged glances, smiling with unshed tears pooling in their eyes. This was truly a special moment for _all_ of them, but even more so for the siblings since they were about to witness their sister marry the love of her life. It was all so surreal…

_There'd be a new way to live, a new life to love  
If someone like you found me…_

Desmond's breath hitched as Amber paused just at the base of the steps before walking to her position: right before him. Her father stood next to her. She was now singing directly to her prince though, her gaze as loving as ever.

_Oh, if someone like you found someone like me,  
Then suddenly, nothing would ever be the same!_  
_My heart would take wing, and I would feel so alive,  
If someone like you found me…_

Merlin chuckled as the orchestra concluded the song, and Amber turned to him with a nod. The old wizard quirked an eyebrow at Desmond. "Prince Desmond, I think it's safe to say that your bride certainly knows how to make an entrance."

Desmond laughed, wiping the tears that had threatened to fall from his eyes, and he was somewhat relieved to hear the chuckles from the audience as well. "Yes, she does…"

Resolving himself to return to the task at hand, Merlin called everyone to attention. "We are gathered here today to witness the union of Prince Desmond and Princess Amber. Who is it who gives this young woman to be wed?"

Roland managed to respond without trouble (which did _not_ happen during the practice runs), "Her mother and I." He gently kissed Amber's cheek, smiling as she hugged him. Next, he shook Desmond's hand. He then walked over to the front row, standing next to Miranda.

"You may be seated," Merlin told the audience, nodding as they did so.

Amber smiled and whispered to Desmond, "Are you okay?"

He whispered back, "I was until you sang that song." He smiled as she quietly snickered.

Merlin cleared his throat once, chuckling as the bride and groom came to attention once again. "It is a great honor that I am able to stand before you all, officiating this union between not only two people, but also two kingdoms. For the companionship that Prince Desmond and Princess Amber have shared, both in friendship and in a loving relationship, has made each of their kingdoms stronger as a result. And while, as I understand it, Prince Desmond is joining Princess Amber in Enchancia, it is a great honor to his own kingdom that he has chosen this new path in his life and is helping forge a stronger bond and widespread hope across the countries."

To everyone's surprise but amusement, Corban yawned rather loudly before folding his arms and leaning against his big brother's legs, causing the audience and the wedding party to laugh.

"I see that isn't very impressive to your little brother, Princess Amber," the wizard joked.

Amber smiled and rolled her eyes. "I guess he gets it from me." She looked over and winked at Corban, who grinned sleepily.

"Well, I suppose we should tarry on then, so we can get to the _exciting_ part." Merlin nodded toward Amber, who passed her bouquet over to Sofia before taking Desmond's hands. "Prince Desmond, do you hereby promise before these witnesses and your bride to take Princess Amber as your wife: to love, cherish, honor, and comfort her, regardless of illness or health, poverty or wealth, challenges or successes, for all the days of your lives, until your days are at an end?"

Desmond nodded before responding in a strong voice, "I do."

Amber smiled and gently squeezed his hands, sighing as he returned the gesture.

The wizard then turned to the princess. "And Princess Amber, do you hereby promise before these witnesses and your groom to take Prince Desmond as your husband: to love, cherish, honor, and comfort him, regardless of illness or health, poverty or wealth, challenges or successes, for all the days of your lives, until your days are at an end?"

She beamed happily. "I do."

"And it is my understanding that both the prince and princess have written their own vows that they would like to exchange at this time?"

"Oh, no," Hildegard whispered to Sofia, "I don't know if I'm going to make it through _vows_… I'm already sort of emotional."

"_Sort of_?" Sofia whispered back with a bemused grim. "You sobbed all over your flowers before we even made it out here."

Desmond took in a deep breath before beginning his vows. "Amber, we've known each other since we were little kids, attending Royal Prep."

She smiled.

"I was always the studious, shy, curious kid while you were the outgoing, fun-loving, and exciting princess I was very lucky to befriend. I felt my feelings toward you changing when we were partnered during the Enchanted Science Fair, although, to be honest, that was also the first time you got on my nerves."

Amber and the others laughed.

He grinned. "But I figured, if I could get past those few quirks that irritated me—and I did—then I could handle anything life threw at me. And when we started courting a few years ago, I knew I was the luckiest guy in the Ever Realm. To have someone who encouraged me, loved me, and comforted me like you did… I couldn't ask for anything more. And I still can't. I love you."

"Aww!" Cordelia squalled, loudly blowing her nose into a handkerchief, as Cedric and Sir Finlay winced at how obnoxious she was being. "So beautiful!"

Calista shot her mother a look as the audience started snickering again.

Amber let them calm down before beginning her vows. "Desmond… I was honestly at a loss when we first started talking about vows. I knew I wanted to create my own, but I had no idea how to go about doing it. And then my dad came to me, sharing something special…from my mother."

Roland tightened his grip on Miranda's hand, sighing softly as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"And after a little insight from a very good friend…" She gave Cedric a meaningful glance, smiling as he gasped softly yet nodded toward her. "…I knew exactly what to say." She released his hands momentarily and withdrew the folded parchment from her glove, unfolding it. "My mom wrote this to my dad when they married, and I doubt I could say it any better: _My dearest love, I always knew you and I were going to end up together. It was in every glance, every smile, and every kind word. From the moment we became friends, to the moment we pursued something even more meaningful in the courtship of love, I knew we were destined to be together. You're my Heartsong, when everything else seems to go wrong; you lift me up, and I'm back where I belong. You're the one who's there for me, and I think anyone can see that we are meant to be._ And that's us, Desmond. You are _my_ Heartsong, because every time I'm near you, my heart is singing a joyful and loving tune with its perfect melody, and I've never heard it with anyone else. It's always been you."

Desmond laughed breathlessly as she tucked the parchment back into her glove before grasping his hands once more.

"May we have the rings, please?" Merlin asked as he glanced toward the youngest prince. "If Prince Corban hasn't fallen asleep, that is." He laughed as the little boy ran up to his sister and passed the rings off to her.

Amber smiled and handed her ring to Desmond as she took his.

"Please, Prince Desmond, repeat after me: I, Prince Desmond, take you, Princess Amber…" He waited until the prince had repeated his words. "…to be my loving wife." Again, he repeated. "I make this promise of faithfulness…" Again, the words were repeated. "…before our family, our friends, and our witnesses…" Desmond spoke the same words. "I will be your husband and friend despite any hardships…" Repeated. "…and I will love you as long as we both shall live."

Amber smiled with a single tear streaking down her face as Desmond finished the last words before reaching out and wiping her tear away.

"Princess Amber, repeat after me: I, Princess Amber, take you, Prince Desmond…" She spoke the same words. "…to be my loving husband." She repeated once again. "I make this promise of faithfulness…" Once more, she said the same. "…before our family, our friends, and our witnesses…" Amber began smiling wider as she said those words. "I will be your wife and friend despite any hardships…" She said the same. "…and I will love you as long as we both shall live."

"And I will love you as long as we both shall live."

Merlin nodded happily. "Prince Desmond, take the ring in your hand, and place it on the fourth finger of Princess Amber's left hand and repeat after me: with this ring, I thee wed."

Desmond did as he was told, saying, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Princess Amber, your turn. Take the ring in your hand, and place it on the fourth finger of Prince Desmond's left hand and repeat after me: with this ring, I thee wed."

She inhaled before doing as she was told, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Sofia bit her lip as she felt the tears welling up behind her eyes. '_Hold it together, Sofia_,' she inwardly chided herself.

The wizard grinned. "Turn and face everyone, if you please." Once they'd done so, he announced enthusiastically, "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my esteemed honor to present to you Prince Desmond and Princess Amber of Enchancia, thus wedded in loving matrimony as husband and wife."

The crowd cheered excitedly, plenty of applause, tears, and yelling of happiness on display.

"Oh, and the best part!" Merlin interrupted, chuckling. "Prince Desmond, you may now kiss your bride."

Desmond laughed and grabbed Amber by the waist, surprising her as he pulled her toward him. "I'll be glad to." He smiled and leaned forward, kissing her, as Amber wrapped her arms around him.

New music swelled as plenty of rose petals began falling from the ceiling, aided in part by the magic wielders in the room. Desmond and Amber exited as the crowd continued cheering, followed by the entire wedding party.

Roland stepped up after Merlin beckoned him forward. He smiled and waited for the crowd to calm down. "It is a great privilege to welcome everyone into the ballroom now for the afterparty. We have food and treats prepared for you all. Thank you once again for making our daughter's wedding simply amazing. You are dismissed, and more than welcome to join us in further celebration. Thank you."

* * *

"Wow," Amber breathed as she and Desmond walked into the ballroom, followed by the rest of the wedding party. She hadn't seen the final decorations yet, but it was safe to say that she was pleased.

"I'm glad you like it, Princess Amber," Baileywick remarked as he appeared from the doorway, a more sophisticated version of his usual outfit on. He chuckled as the bride gaped in awe at him. "Nothing but the best for our princess."

"Oh, Baileywick…" She walked forward, hugging him and sighing in sheer happiness as he returned it. "You really outdid yourself…" She looked up at her old friend, smiling. "And I absolutely love you for that."

He chuckled, placing a soft kiss on her temple. "The sentiment is the same, Princess Amber. If you'll excuse me, I need to see to Violet and the others. But I am so happy for you…" He glanced toward Desmond. "For you both." He reached out and shook the prince's hand before bowing gently and heading off to his duties.

A combination of the typical Wassailia colors along with pink, blue, and chartreuse accents coated all of the decorations: from flowers to fabric streamers to seat covers at the various tables. Each table had a white tablecloth with plates and utensils already set out, and a fancy candelabra situated in the center. The buffet table was long and filled with many types of foods. Cedric's and Cordelia's notable magical chocolate fountain, just past the buffet, was already producing a heavy stream of warm liquid chocolate, and there were trays of fruits and sweets (as well as kabob skewers) resting on the leveled surface of the fountain. A different orchestra was already playing upon their entrance: music of the winter season, including Wassailia songs, naturally.

"I am just so impressed," Amber laughed, grinning as Sofia walked up next to her. "It's like I told you when we were younger, Sofia: bigger is better!"

"I wouldn't call this 'bigger,'" Sofia commented with a small laugh. "Just…beautiful."

"I agree. Oh, before it gets _really_ crowded in here…" The blonde princess winked at her bridesmaids. "Catch!" She tossed the bouquet of flowers, laughing as both Hildegard and Clio raced after it.

"This isn't going to end well," Khalid predicted, shaking his head.

"Nope," James echoed.

"I got it!" Hildegard yelled, her hand accidentally knocking the bouquet out of her reach as she then collided with Clio, knocking them both to the floor.

Calista blinked as the bouquet landed right in her grasp, and she blushed brightly as the girls whined in dismay. "I, uh…"

"Oh, Angel!" Amber sang sweetly, smirking as the Native boy frowned in confusion. "Looks like it will be your turn soon enough, huh?"

"For what, Princess Amber?" he asked innocently.

"N-Nothing!" Calista insisted as she grabbed her boyfriend's arm and tugged him away. "C-Come on, Angel. Let's go…see what sorts of foods they have."

"Oh… All right, Calista."

However, the dark-haired girl did glance back at Amber and smile sheepishly, causing the princess to laugh.

"Amber!"

Amber looked down and laughed as she saw Corban running over to her. She scooped her brother into her arms and kissed his cheek. "You were great, Corban!" she gushed, causing him to giggle. "A little dramatic, but cute."

"Sounds just like you," James teased as he walked up to her, kissing his twin on the cheek and making her laugh. "Congrats, sis. You made it through without a royal breakdown." He playfully nudged Desmond, who smiled sheepishly. "Can't say the same for my new brother-in-law, but after that vow of yours, I'm not surprised."

"That was _the_ sweetest thing I've ever heard," Hildegard giggled. "It's a good thing your dad held onto that, huh?"

Amber nodded, smiling warmly. "Absolutely."

* * *

Eventually, the guests trickled in. Everyone was able to be served, and they were now sitting around the tables, eating and enjoying each other's company.

Nana sat in Cedric's lap as he sat between Sofia and Angel, and he was steadily passing different fruits to his apparently hungry charge. He blinked after she devoured a handful of blueberries before holding out her hand once more. "More?" he asked in surprise.

Nana grinned cutely, some remnants of the different fruits coating her lips and cheeks.

"Oh, Nana." Sofia smiled and picked up a cloth napkin, wiping off the little girl's face, followed by her hands. "You're cute, but we've got to work on your table manners."

The little girl snickered.

Hildegard stepped over to the table and leaned down to whisper something into Amber's ear, garnering a nod from her friend. She grinned as the blonde stood up and followed her.

"What is she planning _now_, I wonder?" Calista asked as she tapped her spoon on her half-eaten tart. The bouquet she'd unintentionally caught earlier was now resting in front of her on the table, and she blushed every time she looked at it. Angel didn't understand the implications, but _she_ did, and it both warmed her heart yet made her incredibly nervous at the same time. A strange feeling for sure.

"Can I get your attention?" Hildegard announced, smiling as the crowd quieted down. "It is now time for the first dance, where Amber will be dancing with her father. After that, during the next song, anyone is welcome to dance." She then placed her hands on her hips. "But make sure not to scuff the dancefloor. Unlike some of the footwear I've seen tonight, it's _not_ cheap."

"Hildy," Amber hissed, rolling her eyes as Roland walked over to her.

Roland chuckled as he swept his daughter into a lively waltz. "Did everything go the way you'd hoped?" he asked softly as they danced.

"It has been beyond perfect, Daddy." She smiled gently at him. "Thank you for supporting me through this, and for the poem that Mom wrote. I know it wasn't easy sharing that."

"It was time. I think your mom would be very proud of how everything turned out, and even more so, proud of the daughter we have." He kissed her forehead briefly before continuing to dance with her.

The princess laughed softly. "Thanks, Daddy."

Corban squealed happily as he danced around the room during the father-daughter dance. He'd somehow managed to snag a purple flower from one of the lower flower arrangements, and he was waving it as he moved along. Eventually, he wandered by Sofia's chair, and he yelped in surprise as his sister picked him up and settled him on her lap. "Sofia!" he giggled.

Sofia smiled. "What did you find, Corban?" She blinked as he held up the flower to her, taking it from him. "Oh, that's pretty. Where did you get that?"

"Over there," he said, pointing toward the other side of the room. "Lots of flowers. I like purple."

"So do I," Cedric remarked as he took the flower from Sofia and tapped the little prince on the nose with it, causing him to giggle. "And so does your sister." He then smiled and carefully nestled the flower behind Sofia's left ear, causing her to gasp momentarily. "There."

Sofia smiled gently as she reached up and felt it before lowering her hand again. "Mr. Cedric…"

"Purple always suits you well, my dear." He chuckled before scooting his chair back, allowing Nana to slide to the floor. "Run along, Nana, and play with Prince Corban."

Corban squirmed out of Sofia's hold and tackled the little strawberry girl in a warm hug. "Nana!" He smiled excitedly at her. "Let's go play!"

Nana nodded as she took his hand, and they ran off together.

"What was that all about?" Sofia asked curiously before he gently took her hand once the father-daughter dance ended and another swell of music began.

"I believe I promised you a dance." He then smirked as he recalled her previous words: "Or two, or ten."

She giggled. "Would you actually dance with me ten times?"

He pulled her to her feet before walking with her, hand in hand, to the dance floor. "Of course, Sofia. We mustn't let all that practice go unnoticed."

She grinned as he spun her once before falling in step with the dance.

Several others were also on the dancefloor now, along with Amber and Desmond. They were joined by Miranda and Roland, Calista and Angel, Sir Finlay and Gabriella, Zandar and Hildegard, Clio and Khalid, James and Vivian, several other unknown guests, and a very enthusiastic Sapphire and Davina (who were striking poses and dancing in rather upbeat motions, causing the others to laugh).

Before long, the dancing paused as Amber and Desmond took the time to cut their wedding cake, which was a white and gold five-tier tower of sugary goodness.

Sofia picked up Nana as she hurried over, panting, and clearly hoping she hadn't missed the cake. The princess laughed as she held her charge. "Don't worry, Nana. There's plenty of cake." She picked up a plate and was about to acquire a fork when she saw the little girl pick up the cake with her hands. "Nana—"

Nana grinned and turned, shoving the cake directly into Cedric's mouth, with a majority of the icing smearing all over his face.

Cedric deadpanned at the little one as Sofia laughed before retrieving his wand from his coat pocket and cleaning the mess. "Was that absolutely necessary?" He couldn't help smiling, though, as she giggled.

"I've got an important question to ask you," Desmond began later as they were on their fourth dance. He smiled nervously as Amber gazed at him curiously. "Do we have any…plans…for certain…events…coming up?"

"Oh, um…" She frowned thoughtfully and shrugged once before he spun her around, soon pulling her back into his arms. "I think we're supposed to travel to the Kingdom of Tangu to meet up with Zandar in a few weeks. Remember, his family has a trade agreement we've been working on. And then, of course, our honeymoon next week. That should be fun. And—"

"I don't mean…traveling, Amber." He smiled shyly as she blinked at him. "I mean…do we have a plan for our _family_ yet?"

"Our family?" She then blushed, finally realizing what he was asking. "O-Oh!" She laughed once before smiling. "Well… We can definitely…talk more about it…soon."

He nodded before kissing her gently. "I'd like that."

"Could you _not_ keep stepping on my toes, Khalid?" Clio chided her dance partner, scoffing as he rolled his eyes. "Kind of wearing sandals here."

"Wow, being around Hildegard so often made _you_ bossy too, Clio," he remarked, smirking. "Besides, you stepped on _my_ toes during the _first_ dance."

"Yes, but I did that once. This is your fourteenth time." She frowned. "I counted."

He grinned. "You're strange."

She gasped, but then she started laughing, causing him to laugh too.

* * *

The dancing continued as the other guests were relaxing, enjoying the party.

Sofia giggled as she saw Nana dancing with Corban on the dance floor right next to Roland and Miranda. They were so cute and _so_ awkward, but she expected nothing more from the little ones. They were endearing though.

She then noticed that Cedric seemed a bit perplexed, though she wasn't sure what could be on his mind. Sure, things were obviously going to be different now, but that was to be expected, right? She gently tapped his shoulder as they were dancing. "Hey. Are you okay?"

"It's rather frightening, isn't it?" Cedric asked as he twirled Sofia once, pulling her back toward him.

She blinked as she gazed up at him. "What?"

"There are so many changes…" He glanced over toward Amber, who was happily dancing with Desmond. "So many new things to get used to." He returned his gaze to his partner, spinning her once more before sighing as she kept her attention on him. "Your sister's marriage, their likely-to-come children in the probable near future, new quests next summer for you and me, the incoming new year… It's just quite a lot to take in. A lot of changes…"

Sofia's eyes softened as she smiled warmly at him. "I know. But sometimes, change is a good thing…" She winked playfully. "Cedric."

Cedric blinked in surprise before clearing his throat nervously as she giggled. "Y-Yes, I suppose it is…" He chuckled softly before gently squeezing her hand. "Sofia."

Amber laughed as Desmond swept her into a hug upon the completion of the dance, spinning her around a few times as a new, upbeat song played. She unfastened her tiara and veil, and she then released her hair, allowing it to fall to its full length. She then grabbed her husband's hands and smiled. "I love you, Desmond."

"I love you too, Amber." He kissed her once before they got swept away by the music once more.

* * *

Outside at a distance, a couple of mysterious and ghostly figures stood side by side, watching the joyous celebration taking place. Even despite the distance, they were able to see quite well.

The woman, her long hair tied into a wavy tumble of half-up blonde locks, smiled as she folded her arms, the sleeves of her white gown brushing the ground. "It looks like a new beginning for all of our children in some form or fashion, Birk," she remarked gently, sighing in content.

The auburn-haired man next to her, in a simple white tunic and matching pants, nodded as he chuckled. "I think so too, Queen Lorelei… Our children are going to do great things."

"They already have." Those amber eyes turned to the man beside her, a ghost of a smile on her face. "And I cannot wait to see what happens next."

The end

* * *

Ending A/N: Hey, guys! Hope you all enjoyed the story. :D Thus, this commences a break for me, to be able to get the other stories in line. I told you there'd be changes coming, and Sofia finally dropping Cedric's title was one of them that I have planned for a _long_ time (fun fact: it was originally supposed to happen at the end of **Beyond Enchancia**, but I changed my mind, and I'm glad I did). I figure, at this point, they've been through a _lot_ together (and we still have more adventures for them to go on), and she was making a point by showing him that change isn't always so bad. After all, they're partners, right? Equals in working and with taking care of Nana, not to mention best friends, so I felt like it was finally time. What better time for that to happen? So, that's new. Also, yes, Desmond was totally asking Amber when they were going to start their own family. Lol! He's so cute, isn't he? Poor Amber was a little clueless for a change, which was even funnier to me. And let me say, out of everyone, I had the most fun writing for Hildegard this time around. I never knew WHAT she was going to say, but it always ended up being hilarious to me. The thing about not scuffing the floor—I couldn't _breathe_ after writing that since I was laughing so hard, because I could just _see_ her saying that, and then Amber's annoyed look. Lol! Anyway, I had fun with this; keep an eye out, because there are more things coming, including but not limited to another AIM-like adventure, alternate realms, another Calista/Angel story, a birthday story, and a whole bunch of random yet fun and exciting stuff. 😊

Oh, fun fact: the vow that Amber had contained lyrics from my ORIGINAL recording of "Heartsong." It was actually a piano version and MUCH slower, and I eventually replaced it with the other recording that is on the Wix site. Haha. See the original full lyrics below all this info, if you're interested!

I'd like to thank those who had a variety of input into this story and a few other stories as well (you know what you contributed): MarionetteJ2X, Mr. Shortman92, Creepy-Pasta, NerdsinaTree, allyrwhitney, etc. Your ideas are always intriguing to hear, and that offers me a fresh perspective. Some of the things that occurred in here I _never_ would have thought of, so thanks for that. 😉

Meanwhile, I'm off! Don't forget, the next chat will be Saturday, June 29, at 6:30 PM CST, if you can make it. When I prepare the link, it will be on my Bio page. By then I'll probably be getting ready to post the start of the next story: "On the Contrary." So, as always, keep an eye out. Watch Wix, because there will be some additions coming before you know it. Stay well and happy! Later, guys!

~AquaTurquoise

* * *

-Original "Heartsong" theme song—

Never knew I could meet someone like you

Someone who'd pull me through

The times of doubt and fear

But you listened to every little thing

And you alone could bring

My heart a joyful cheer

You're my Heartsong

When everything seems to go wrong

You pick me up, oh

And I'm back where I belong

You're the one who's made for me

And I think anyone can see

You're my Heartsong

You're my Heartsong


End file.
